1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to video analysis and, more specifically, optimizing content of a web page that includes video data.
2. Background
Entities that publish content, such as video data, to one or more websites typically desire analytics data about the published content. For example, if video data is published to a website, the publishers may seek information about the number of times the video data is viewed and information describing the effect of the video data on one or more web pages from the website. Additionally, the publisher may also seek to optimize content in a web page to attract users. However, existing solutions for web page content optimization only considers optimizing verbal description contents such as headlines, news and stories, etc., without considering the effect of video data on the optimization.
Existing solutions have numerous problems. First, they fail to optimize content of a web page embedded with a video. For example, existing solutions do not provide any mechanism for testing the effect of video data on a web page. Second, existing solutions also fail to obtain users' interactions to the content of the web page including the video. Third, since the existing solutions fail to optimize web page content including a video, it is impossible for the existing solutions to generate any report describing the effect of video data on the web page and how users respond to the content of the web page including the video.